cactusmccoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cactus McCoy Wiki
'Welcome to Cactus McCoy Wiki, the very first wiki of a flash game in history!' 'CELEBRATING ITS FIRST ANNIVERSARY!' It has been a year since Cactus McCoy Wiki had been founded in June 26, 2011! Despite the number of pages rapidly increased to 200s from 30s or 40s, there is still some work to be done to turn this wiki into a perfect information source about the Cactus McCoy flash game series. On the other hand, I also want to thank all of the users that have joined to this wiki so far for their contributions (especially Woo224 and Alfex) E. y., the founder and the administrator of Cactus McCoy Wiki, July 1, 2012 Cactus mccoy 2 titlecard.png|'Cactus McCoy 2 released!'|link=Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera|linktext=The sequel to the first Cactus McCoy game is even more epic, fun and addictive! big mccoy.png|'The original'|link=Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns|linktext=Join the adventures of McCoy, the cactified treasure hunter! needhelo.png|'Need walkthrough?'|linktext=Then it is just enough to look at or contribute to the wiki! It's still growing up! Welcome to Cactus McCoy wiki, this site has unique walkthrough and information (100% copy-paste free) about the flash action game "Cactus McCoy and the Curse of the Thorns" developed by Flipline Studios! Feel free to include what you think about this wiki and your knowledge about Cactus McCoy! E. y. 17:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) * The founder of this wiki hopes that it will encourage Flipline Studios to continue the Cactus McCoy series? * If you press the left arrow button as you are about to enter the treasure section at the end of an area, Cactus McCoy will open the chest while he is moonwalking? * Cactus McCoy was referenced in one of the arcade machine upgrades in Papa's Taco Mia, another series created by Flipline Studios? * In Cactus McCoy 2, the maximum amount of money that you can earn by juggling an enemy and sending it to the stratosphere is always 33 dollars? (or also 57 dollars if you can use a shooting or thrusting weapon at full efficiency while juggling the enemy). * There was a badge called "Poker Night" in the beta version of Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns and it can be seen in the trailer of the game? It would be replaced with Powderkegger in the final version. * The weapon that Cactus McCoy holds at the title card of the game is the pistol of Hex Hatfield, which is unlocked only by finishing the game with 100% ?﻿''' * You can always contribute to the wiki by adding information to the pages, creating new pages or adding new pictures? '''Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns *''' Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns is an action flash game released by Flipline Studios. There are many Enemigos to be fought, 60 treasures to be found and 80 badges to be earned in this game...' 'See more...﻿''' Have no falling boulders in the first section of Calamity Cave For this, all you need to do is to select a throwable explosive as your starting weapon and select Calamity Cave from the levels. Normally, you need to press the TNT to be able to explode the wall but this also causes many boulders to fall randomly. However, when you already have an explosive weapon, you can easily bomb the wall and there will be no falling boulders but only t'he boulders you need to break as a part of the challenge.' See more in Walkthrough of the Week - Archive... 'Poll' Which boss do you think is the hardest in both Cactus McCoy games? Hex Hatfield Alpaca Jack Dumbbell Malana Mire What is your favourite type of weapon in Cactus McCoy? Punching Swinging Whipping Throwing Shooting Thrusting The result of the poll is interesting. I wasn't expecting the punching weapons to be that fond amongst players because I thought that thrusting weapons would be everyone's most favourite, just like me. E. y., 28 October, 2011, Thursday Category:Browse